Melting the Exterior
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: Shun's always been the loner of the group...unless a certain red-head is melting it? SxA; slight DanxRuno and JuliexBilly Please Review! Thanks Chapter 11 Up! 12-22-12 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Melting the Exterior

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. But I wish I could meet Shun <strong>

* * *

><p>"You're so lucky, Alice!" A white hair girl squealed and the red-hair beauty winced. A blue hair girl by the name of Runo, groaned as she brought the pillow over her head.<p>

"I don't know, Julie. I mean, it's just college, right? And besides, I'll be homesick missing you guys!" Alice replied sweetly, frowning slightly. Ever since Dan and the others had defeated the Gundalians, Alice had moved in with Runo. Her grandfather had a business trip about some scientific cure for aids, which he was now traveling around the world. Dan had moved to Bayview along with Shun and Julie, leaving Runo and Marucho to be the only ones left in Tokyo. That's when Alice called and explained to her the good news. Alice and Runo both had been enrolled into High School of Tokyo, but Alice was one year older than Runo. So, Alice was a senior while Runo was stuck being a junior. Alice ended up getting accepted into a Nurse Program in Hunter College with a full paid scholarship. So, in the fall, Alice was going to study in New York. Julie, Dan, and Shun decided to visit Tokyo this summer so that they could also hang out with Runo, Alice, and Marucho.

"Don't be such a silly goose, enjoy New York! But don't forget to take pictures!" Julie shouted excitedly and Runo threw her pillow at Julie, knocking Julie of the bed.

"God dammit, Jules'! It's a Saturday morning and I'm trying to sleep in!" Runo shouted, getting up anyways and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh don't be such a grouch, Runo! Anyways we promised Dan that we'd meet him and Shun at Marucho's house to go to the Carnival!" Julie squealed excitedly. "Billy said he's coming to visit too!"

"That's great, Julie!" Runo shouted in response, sarcastically. Alice giggled as Julie pouted playfully.

"By the way, Alice, I heard Shun's going to Hunter too." Julie winked and Alice stopped giggling. She raised her eyebrow surprisingly.

"That's great! At least I won't be alone…" Alice shifted uncomfortably. The stare Julie was giving wasn't exactly comforting.

"Alice, are you clueless? You're going to College with Mister Hotshot…haven't you even noticed he likes you?" Julie shouted unbelievingly. Sometimes her friend was oblivious to simple emotions.

"Well I thought he always did, after all, we are friends aren't we?" Alice asked innocently, still oblivious to what Julie was trying to say. Julie however, dropped anime style.

"Never mind." Julie mumbled. Runo smirked as she came out of the hot shower. This was going to be a long day.

"Where are they, it's almost lunch time!" Dan groaned as he held his stomach. Marucho and Shun shook their head, knowingly. Dan was always hungry.

"Relax, they might be running a little late, they're girls after all!" Marucho smiled, and Shun nodded in agreement. Dan mumbled something angrily, and went back to gazing out the window. He jumped up when he spotted a blue head from a distance, yelling at what looked like Julie.

"Finally, they're here! Let's go!" Dan shouted as he ran down, only to come back into the room backwards, smiling sheepishly at Marucho and Shun.

"Uh…where's the entrance?"

"So, Runo…how are you and Dan doing?" Julie cooed, Runo's face crimson red. Alice giggled, but continued walking.

"What are you talking about?" Runo stammered, gazing away, but quickening her pace.

"You know what I'm talking about! It's so adorable how cute you two are, though. You pretend to argue, but you guys are really hopelessly in love with each other." Julie giggled, oblivious to Runo's angry face.

"Why you…" Runo started angrily, but Alice quickly interrupted.

"Hey, isn't that Dan?" Runo instantly stopped and turned to where Alice was pointing.

"Yes it is! He looks excited to see you, Runo!" Julie squealed and Runo mentally slapped herself.

"Shut up, Julie." Runo growled. But Julie was right; Dan was running at full speed…towards Runo. Runo's eyes widened, knowing how much of a klutz Dan was. Runo closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, she felt two gentle soft arms grip onto her waist. She opened her eyes, being face to face with the great Daniel Kusco. He was grinning cockily, but without doubt, there was a great amount of love shown in his eyes.

"Dan," Runo mumbled as she was crushed into his chest. Her head was hidden in the crook of his neck. His face was in Runo's hair, taking in her scent.

"I missed you a lot." Dan whispered in her ear and Runo blushed heavily, her hands gripping tightly around his neck. Dan's hands wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her in closer to him. However, the young couple was oblivious to Julie's eyes glimmering and a giggling Alice and Marucho. Shun rolled his eyes.

"Ehem." He coughed loudly, causing both Dan and Runo to realize where they were. They blushed, breaking away from each other immediately.

"Hey guys, so let's get going huh?" Dan stammered, still blushing, but still gripped tightly on to Runo's hand.

"Sure, Dan, we were just waiting for you to finish your public love show." Shun smirked, walking towards the Carnival. Dan glared at Shun's back.

"At least I can admit my feelings to the girl I like, unlike a certain someone." Dan smirked, grinning victoriously at his great comeback. Shun raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" But if you were closer to Shun's face, you could see a tint of pink plastered on his cheeks.

"You know what I'm talking about." Dan smirked, bumping Shun's shoulder as he walked past smugly with his arm around Runo's shoulder. Shun growled angrily but silently followed the others into the carnival.

_This is going to end up entertaining. _Julie thought as she spotted Billy and ran to hug him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 finished :3 I think this story is going to end up great…I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm almost done writing Chapter 2 as well!<br>Review Please!  
>I'll be updating soon. Kay, Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The Brawlers walked around the Carnival, looking to see which ride to go on first.<p>

"Let's go on the Dark Knight!" Dan shouted and Runo snorted.

"Puh-leeze, Dan. That ride is for pusses. Let's go on the Superman!" Dan looked at the Superman gazing up above them.

"Alright, then!" Dan shouted in agreement. "Who in?" Shun, Runo, and Billy nodded in agreement.

"No! It looks to scary!" Julie screeched and Marucho nodded whole-heartedly. Alice looked at the ride undecidingly.

"Maybe I'll sit this one out." Alice squeaked looking at how fast it went.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the benches over there." Runo pointed and the four brawlers left to go on line. Alice, Julie, and Marucho went over to the benchers to find some familiar people sitting there as well.

"Hey, Chan-Lee!" Marucho shouted excitedly and Chan-Lee turned around to surprisingly to see some of the brawlers.

"Hey, Marucho, Alice, Julie! What are you guys doing here?" Chan-Lee asked, and as they came closer they noticed Joe…and Klaus **(A/N: EWWWWWWW)**.

"Nothing, we're here with Billy, Julie, Dan, and Runo to enjoy our reunion. Sorry for the no invitation…it was a sudden arrangement." Marucho said sheepishly and Chan-Lee nodded understandingly.

"No, its okay, I understand completely. Joe and I were here for err-a _date_," Julie squealed and Chan-Lee blushed while Joe rolled his eyes. "And then we like literally crashed into Klaus while purchasing some cotton candy." That totally explained why there was pink cotton candy stuck in his hair. Too bad everyone hated him so much that they wanted to humiliate him.

"Well, the cotton candy could not ruin my handsome face. I mean while we've been here, everyone has been staring at me. Everyone wants me." Klaus said proudly, in which the others tried to hold in their giggles or their smirks. Klaus suddenly noticed Alice, who had giggled a little. "Why hello, my princess, how are you doing today?" Klaus asked in a cheesy tone as he kissed Alice's hand. Alice blushed, and gently took her hand out of his grip.

"Fine, Klaus. Thanks for asking." Alice mumbled gazing to the rollercoaster, wishing Runo would arrive so that she'd chase Klaus away as she normally did.

"Alice, how would you like to join me for a movie tonight?" Klaus asked, thinking that Alice "obviously" was dying to be his girlfriend. Alice's face plastered a fake small smile.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but I have to…err-help Runo clean her room tonight, I mean I did promise." Alice rejected apologetically. _That was one of the worst lies ever!_ Alice groaned mentally.

"It's alright, Alice, you can always come tomorrow!" Klaus said cheerfully and Julie and Marucho sweat dropped. Klaus still could not seem to get the message that she didn't want to go out with him, hence excuses every time he asked.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" Shun's voice said from behind Klaus and Klaus shrieked involuntary. Last time he saw Shun was last Christmas…

_*Flashback*_

"_Pass the potatoes!" Dan shouted._

"_No need to shout!" Runo yelled back, throwing the potatoes…and onto Dan's face. Dan glared at Runo as he wiped some of the potatoes off his face. The others tried to stifle their giggles._

"_What the heck was that for, Runo?" Dan shouted, and suddenly, the peaceful room had turned into a once-again arena for Dan and Runo._

"_While they're at that…Alice, would you like to accompany me to a royal visit in my bedroom?" Klaus asked, a little too bit intimidating, don't you think? Klaus ignored Shun's blazing eyes and his Amber Eyes piercing and burning Klaus' back. The others, excluding Runo and Dan, sweat dropped and Alice blushed heavily._

"_I'm so sorry, Klaus, but I really don't think that would be a good idea." Alice whispered, dropping her gaze to the carpet floor. _

_But Klaus wasn't one to give up easily…unfortunately. "No, you must come!" Klaus insisted. "I mean, you can sleep over and share the same bed with me!" Unfortunately for him, Klaus didn't notice Shun's nerves pop out and everyone, now Dan and Runo who had stopped bickering, sweat dropping and praying to the Good Lord to ask for Klaus' death to be today and for his journey to Hell be a bad one._

"_THAT'S IT, Klaus!" Shun shouted and Klaus and Alice turned to look at him, surprised by his outburst. "What do you __**not**__ understand that she doesn't like you? Are you that much of an arrogant, self-conceited, ignorant, idiotic, clueless, spoiled bastard to not notice!" Shun shouted, but Alice's soft hand reached to his to calm him down, which did instantly. Klaus however was not shaken up. His face was emotionless._

"_I know you're jealous, Ninja boy, because you cannot receive Alice's love. But please, do not put it on me-otherwise you shall feel my wrath!" Klaus said threateningly. But when Shun got up from his seat angrily, cracking his knuckles, that's when Klaus suddenly noticed Shun's gleaming muscles and 12-pack abs. Klaus gulped, yet hopped off his chair in response. Shun and Klaus met at the middle, right in front of the Christmas tree. Over the years, Shun had grown tremendously, making him taller than Klaus…giving Klaus the disadvantage._

"_Did you want to say something to my face?" Shun growled and everyone sweat dropped. Klaus was a goner. Klaus himself gulped, but took in a deep breath and was actually able to respond._

"_You heard me, Ninja boy." Klaus responded, but it came out more like a nervous squeak. Shun smirked._

"_Oh well, I warned you." Shun said calmly, before grabbing Klaus neck, and then throwing him to the other end of the room. Everyone gasped, as Shun walked towards Klaus calmly. Klaus groaned as he tried to get up. Shun grabbed Klaus by his collar and crushed him to the wall-was about to punch him when…_

"_Wait, Shun." A sudden savior whispered as she held Shun's shoulder gently. Shun turned to see Alice's eyes worriedly. "Don't do it, Shun, please. He made a mistake, but I don't think he will ever do it again." Shun's face softened, but his grip on Klaus' collar tightened._

"_No, Alice. This bastard won't learn his lesson." Shun growled angrily and Alice shook her head._

"_No please, Shun. I promise if he does, next time I won't stop you." Alice promised and Shun sighed. He could never say no to an angelic innocent girl as Alice. Shun left Klaus' collar suddenly, dropping Klaus suddenly on the floor without time to respond. Shun walked away calmly, smirking at the least._

"_Alright, Alice. But the next time, I won't hesitate to put him in the hospital," Shun threatened in a calm tone as he walked out of the room._

_*End Flashback*_

Klaus gulped. He was going to be dead if somehow Shun found out. Luckily, Shun must have not heard anything…

"Hey guys! Guess what Shun, KLAUS just asked out ALICE to a date tonight!" Julie squealed excitedly, but then clasped her hand to her mouth when she realized what she just said. Everyone panicked and looked towards Shun, who surprisingly, had a calm face plastered with his eyes shut in his meditational, casual form. Klaus sighed in relief. Maybe he didn't care. However, everyone failed to notice as Shun walked over to Klaus and then...punched his face, in which Klaus slammed into a tree. Everyone gasped as they ran over to Klaus, who was now panicking to find his cell phone. Shun, was a ninja, of course, and walked over to Klaus, and grabbed his Blackberry-crushing it in his hand. Everyone gulped and Shun calmly picked Klaus up and dragged him towards the lake…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Complete, Mwahahaha :] Hope you enjoyed it, because the fun hasn't even started! :D Please start to Review.<strong>

**I'll try to review, starting to work on Chapter 3.**

**Thanks for the other Reviews, guys. Til' next time! Byeee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Everyone waited patiently on the line for the Sky Ride. Klaus was still glaring at Shun, who ignored Klaus' gaze by continuing to listen to Billy's adventures along with Billy, Joe, and Marucho. Dan and Runo were once again bickering, and Julie was blabbering about fashion styles with Alice, and Chan-Lee was trying to distract Klaus from being angry with Shun. Klaus' clothes were still drenched with water from the recent "incident".<p>

Everyone agreed however, on the idea of going on the Sky Ride to see the view, as well as looking at what other rides there was than walking around. Shun decided to take this time to his advantage and approached Alice, walking along side her-which of course didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

"Dan tells me you're going to Hunter College," Shun said, his eyes closed in his casual cool composure. He opened his eye and raised an eyebrow at Alice, who was intently gazing at the floor, blushing.

"It's not really a big achievement…but yes, I am going to Hunter this fall." Alice replied softly. Shun nodded in response.

"Funny, I'm going there too." Shun calmly stated and Alice turned to look at Shun. So Runo and Julie hadn't been lying when they had said Shun was going to New York for College.

"Oh, that's splendid; it would be so awkward not knowing anyone there." Alice exclaimed cheerfully and Shun gave a faint smile. How did this girl always have the power to make him so happy?

However, the both young teens didn't realize that a pair of envious eyes watched them. _So, Shun and Alice are going to Hunter are they? Too bad I already went to College…but that doesn't stop me from going to New York. _Klaus thought evilly as he went to the nearest phone booth to make a sudden important call…

* * *

><p>"Wow, so where do you guys want to go next? I think I saw this so called entertaining ride up ahead. Anyone want to join me?" Klaus asked, his eyes locked on a familiar Russian Red-head girl, much to Shun's displeasures.<p>

"I think that "so called entertaining ride" is one of those kiddy rides." Shun coughed out, trying to hold out his smile. Everyone tried to hide in their giggles while Klaus's face turned beet red.

"Thank god, you're going on one! Marucho needs someone to sit next to him!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully and dragged the unlucky Marucho to Klaus.

"Yeah, be a good sport Klaus!" Julie cheered on while Klaus looked for a way out.

"But I-"Klaus was about to protest but was once again interrupted.

"C'mon Man! You haven't gone on many rides, nor has Marucho. So since you want to go on it, go on it!" Dan encouraged and Klaus sighed disappointingly. Not only did he have no more excuses, but Shun's glare wasn't leaving him with many choices.

"Alright, let us go, Marucho. Alice, want to come?" Klaus asked hopefully, almost forcefully. Alice blushed, trying to find a nice way to reject the idea.

"I don't think so, Klaus…I'd rather go on the ride-"But was interrupted by a determined Klaus.

"But my dear, I think this ride is very calming and soothing!" Klaus insisted.

"I think no is no, Klaus." Shun's voice said annoyingly and Klaus became instantly quiet. He had already learned from the first mistake. So, poor Marucho was dragged to the Kiddy ride with Klaus, who had grumbled throughout the whole way there.

"So, Ferris Wheel?" Julie winked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm riding with Billy!" Julie squealed as she climbed onto the brown capsule with an embarrassed Billy.

Dan grabbed Runo's hand and ran to a red and yellow capsule, with Runo giggling as she ran towards the carriage. Joe secretly winked at Shun, who winked back, as Joe convinced Chan to go on a red white capsule. Alice looked at Shun awkwardly, while Shun coughed, his gaze somewhere else.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Alice asked innocently, and Shun's face slightly turned pink.

"Wherever you want, Alice." Shun responded, still not able to look at Alice in the eye.

"Alright, Shun." Alice said cheerfully as she grabbed Shun's hand and led him towards a green and black capsule. Shun blushed, hoping Alice would not notice his heart beating louder every second. They sat in, and Shun could see Dan grinning at him teasingly. Shun glared, but couldn't help to blush. Alice's gaze was intently outside, staring at the clouds.

"Isn't it beautiful, Shun?" Alice whispered. Shun's focus went on to Alice, who was staring out the capsule window. Her face was illuminated with the Sunshine rays, making her look as radiant and beautiful as ever.

"Gorgeous," Shun whispered, then mentally smacked himself for saying something so out of his character. Alice, however, was too focused on the view to realize that Shun was talking about her.

"Right! I hope in New York we get some views like this. It'd be a shame if there wasn't beautiful scenery in such a famous and hustling city, right Shun?" Alice asked, finally turning to look at Shun. Shun nodded.

"I'd never able to adjust to New York, then. Back at Gramps' dojo, I'm always companied with a forest or some sort of nature." Shun explained and Alice nodded understandingly, scooting closer to Shun, which went unnoticed to Shun.

"Go on, how is it living in a dojo?" Alice asked curiously, tilting her head in such a cute manner. Shun blushed, but continued to speak.

"Well, training with Gramps is hard. Ever since I moved in with him, he makes me wake up at 4am every day to train being a ninja. I'd have to practice running, archery, fighting, and other skills that ninja warriors are required with. As much as I despise all this, ninja life is pretty fascinating." Shun explained, suddenly getting excited with the topic. "I mean, as much as I dislike all the training, it has made me stronger and more skilled that Dan." Alice giggled, but gestured to continue.

"It also helped me become more calm and able to control my emotions and feelings. Anger isn't one of the traits of a ninja, so I learned how to meditate. I like the peace and calming environment at the dojo, because it's relaxing." Shun blushed, realizing how he must have been boring Alice. However, Alice surprised him.

"Oh I know how you feel, Shun! At Grandfather's mansion, I love to go to the forest nearby. It is so peaceful and soothing there, that you sometimes wish that the world could be like that forever." Shun nodded surprisingly, as if she knew how he also felt.

"Yes, that's exactly it! It's like life is more simpler, and there was not as much tension! It's much like the wind…" Shun paused, noticing Alice's confused gaze.

"How is it like the wind, Shun?" Alice asked curiously. Shun sighed and blushed a bit.

"Well, I know it might sound crazy, but the wind is just simply amazing. Have you ever imagined how it is to be a bird, flying through the sky, and having all the freedom you ever wanted? Fly away from every single thing that gave you a nightmare, everything that you feared. To me, the wind is…like my mother. My mom, well you know how she was in the hospital right?" Alice nodded. "Well, the wind was always so calm, always seemed to be there. Yeah, I can't see Wind, and I sometimes can't feel it-but I know it's always going to be there for me. It's like one of the reasons I can keep going in life. That's why I like to leaf whistle. Because it sounds and feels like I'm part of the wind. Sort of like a bond, I guess." Shun breathed in, realizing he had completely lost his cool composure and must've looked so…defenseless and emotional. Something he had lost at a young age. But Alice must've not noticed, or maybe she didn't care.

"Oh Shun, that's so…deep!" Alice's face was tender and innocent, and her smile was gentle that even Shun felt like smiling back. Shun blushed, hoping that she wouldn't notice, otherwise there goes his dignity. All of a sudden, a sudden jerk brought both Alice and Shun back to the present. Alice was pushed into the Shun, in which Shun's instant reaction was wrapping his arm around Alice and crushing her head into his chest.

"What happened?" Alice muffled out from underneath his shirt. Shun looked around the room twice.

"I don't know, Alice, but I'm going to find out." Shun replied as he looked out the window. He smiled to himself mentally; he was so foolish sometimes that he even forgot where they were. "Don't worry, Alice. The Ferris Wheel just stopped for the view. Look, we're at the top!" Shun pointed out the window, as he let Alice go from his grasp. Alice was still a bit red from blushing, but she followed Shun's finger to outside the capsules' window.

"Oh my gosh, look it's Klaus!" Alice giggled, pointing down at Klaus. Shun scowled slightly, but looked to where she was pointing. He also had to smile at the sight.

There was the so called respected Klaus being a target practice for the Water Balloon Game in the Arcade. A little boy was dragging his mother to buy him a water balloon, in which when he did, started shooting it at Klaus. Klaus started running, screaming that he was wet as it was. After the boy's parents finally were able to stop the little boy (in which they couldn't help to giggle about), they said sorry to Klaus and took the boy away. Klaus, who completely lost his dignity, was screaming to the public who was crowding around him, "NO I DID NOT WET MYSELF!" This of course, made matters worse. Alice and Shun looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh poor Klaus!" Alice managed to say after her fit of giggles. Shun nodded in response, but his eyes twinkled in mischief. Alice noticed it quickly, and playfully glared at him. "Shun, don't even think of doing what I think you are!" Shun winked in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Complete :D Reviews please!<br>At least 20? Thanks.  
>By the way, I reread the past two chapters-and I think they came out crappy. I promise, the next chapters are going to be much better. Please give me mercy though, this is my third fanfiction story I started.<strong>

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"So, how was the ride, Alice?" Klaus asked, but sounded more annoyed than usual. Of course Klaus was furious that he could not go on the Ferris wheel with Alice, instead of that poor excuse of a…<em>ninja<em>. If someone had told him that they were going on the Ferris wheel instead of a rollercoaster, of course he would have never suggested the kiddy rides. It's almost as if they were trying to get rid of him! **(A/N: NO DUH)**

"It was fun, right Shun?" Alice asked, looking towards Shun. Ever since Shun had told her about his speech, Alice found even more respect for Shun. Even though everyone thought he was just a silent loner that had no emotions; that wasn't true. He was ever so gentle and caring, and he had emotions! Alice found herself feeling special that she was able to witness the true Shun, not the composure he kept as a mask to hide his true feelings.

Shun who had been thinking deeply, suddenly heard Alice hear his name. He nodded hesitantly, wondering what was going on. Ever since he told Alice about the wind, he felt at ease. Like the world was off his shoulders. He realized that it felt good to tell someone about your problems.

"So, do you want to come over to my house? I always did want to show you a tour of my castle…" Klaus started as Shun glared at him. Shun felt like punching Klaus's face again, but then Alice would start to get suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but I really don't wish to go to err-Germany right now. I mean, Dan, Shun and Julie came to visit us-and I really want to spend time with them." Alice explained softly, trying to be really sincere. Klaus's face looked completely disappointed.

"Well, Joe and I are off to his house. You guys want to come?" Chan-Lee asked as the rest of the Brawlers walked out of the Carnival with them. Julie was too occupied with Billy and Runo was cuddling her teddy bear that Dan had won for her.

"Nah, it's okay. You two go enjoy your date. Keep in touch, guys!" Dan shouted and Joe nodded.

"Yeah, it was great seeing all of you guys. Seeya' round, guys!" Joe shouted and he and Chan Lee ran towards Joe's house.

Everyone turned to look at Klaus. "Well, Klaus, it was great seeing you again!" Marucho said with fake enthusiasm and Klaus snorted.

"Of course it was! Everything is better with me around," Klaus retorted and everyone tried to hold back their giggles.

"Well yeah, see you around, Klaus!" Dan grumbled as he dragged the rest of the brawlers away. Klaus was hoping they would invite him to join them, but he guessed they forgot.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to come?" Klaus called after them.

Shun snorted. "Yeah right as if-"

Alice interrupted quickly. "Sorry, Klaus, but we're heading home. Nice seeing you though." Shun raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but the look from Alice made him close his mouth again.

Klaus shook his head playfully. "Well, you guys aren't any fun. See you around, my princess." Klaus went up to Alice and kissed her hand, Alice blushing but quickly took her hand away. Shun looked away disgustingly. Klaus tried to steal a kiss from her lips, but of course Alice had already slipped away to begin a discussion with Shun more on Harvard's programs. Klaus growled in frustration, but walked away in defeat. There was always next time…

* * *

><p>"So, Marucho's house it is?" Dan asked and Marucho nodded approvingly.<p>

"That's correct, Dan. Since you and Shun are staying at my home, while Julie is staying with Runo and Alice, I think we should have a sleepover at my home. After all, I conclude that Runo's room is much too small for all of us." Marucho explained and everyone agreed.

"Well, let's go. It looks like it's going to rain." Alice said as she looked up at the dark clouds that were gathering.

Julie shrieked. "I HATE THE RAIN! It messes up my hair! Let's go, ASAP!" She grabbed a hold of Billy's hand and rampaged towards Marucho's house. Alice and Runo giggled, while Dan looked after Julie confusingly.

"I'll never understand girls." Dan concluded as Shun and Marucho whole-heartedly agreed.

…

"I don't know how I am going to adapt to New York." Alice stated as she and Shun were sitting on Marucho's couch, where all the Brawlers were playing a board game, talking, or watching a movie. Shun and Alice decided to use this time to talk to each other about Hunter College and New York.

"I agree. The weather is seasonal, but I don't expect it to be that bad. Of course, it would never replace Japan. Bayview is alright, but it is either quite rainy at times when it is not humid." Shun replied, while watching Dan scan channels on Marucho's flat screen MASSIVE T.V.

Alice nodded, as she looked at her phone, for someone had sent her a message. Alice scowled slightly and Shun looked at her, his eyebrows raised for an explanation. Alice looked up, a slight frown plastered on her face.

"It's Klaus. I don't understand why he does not realize I am unavailable." Alice said quickly, realizing Shun and Klaus weren't the "best" of friends. Shun scowled, a slight bit jealous. Klaus texted Alice? How many times has this been going while Shun wasn't with Alice? Alice quickly noticed and tried to make up an excuse hurriedly.

"But I go to his house time to time so he isn't much of a bother lately." It took Alice a moment to realize that honesty did not help the matter…at all.

Shun growled, trying to keep his emotions calm. She went to Klaus's house! Why the heck would she do that? "You went to Klaus's house?" Shun asked, trying to sound cool, but was a complete failure.

"...Well, he did say he had a new Darkus Bakugan Collection, so I went over to his house to actually check which ones he had. Additionally, Hydronoid does really need some more of a social life…" Alice whispered softly, hoping Shun would miraculously calm down.

Shun sighed sadly. "Well, I'm not in charge of you anything; it's just that I don't trust that guy. Believe me, no girl-especially a friend of mine, should go near that pervert." Alice sighed in relief.

"Its okay, Shun. He isn't that bad." Alice persuaded, and Shun smirked.

"Yeah, sure…" Shun said sarcastically. Alice giggled, before turning to head towards the kitchen.

"Anybody want anything to eat?" Alice asked innocently and everyone started calling out food.

"Hamburger!"

"Pizza!

"Chocolate Sundae, please!" Alice sweatdropped, but nodded as she mentally wrote everything.

"Okay guys, I'll be back in a few!" Alice singsonged and walked out of the room with a bunch of "thanks Alice" behind. Shun silently got up from his seat and walked towards the door following Alice.

"Where you going, Shun?" Dan asked.

"To help Alice with all that food." Shun retorted and walked out of the room with a bunch of faint "awes" from the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I'm sorry I haven't updated as much. But with all my exams, homework, projects, and graduation coming up, I haven't had much time on my hands. So for now, exams have been on hold. But when June comes around, believe me I really won't even update. I have my graduation, regents, and senior trip and prom.<br>I know excuses, excuses. But I'm not giving up on any of my stories. Just that I won't be able to update as much till summer vacation or graduation.**

**Thanks for dealing with me though! R&R xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Shun walked into the kitchen, where the said orange haired girl was bringing food out of the fridge and onto a silver tray. Shun wished he could stand at the frame of the door, watching Alice all day long. Of course, that was impossible. After all, they were good <em>friends<em>. Shun shook his head, remembering the purpose of why he was in the kitchen in the first place.

"Need help with that?" Shun asked quietly and Alice jumped up in surprise. She turned around, only to see Shun. Alice blushed, and looked away, hoping Shun hadn't noticed.

"Oh thank you, Shun, hope it's not a bother." Alice said thankfully as Shun grabbed one of the trays and a jug of lemonade along with a pack of soda.

"It's not a problem." Shun replied and the both of them made their way silently back to Marucho's room.

"Klaus won't bother you anymore, Alice." Shun said suddenly as they had reached the living room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do, Shun?" Alice asked; her face plastered with curiosity. Shun, who was handing out everyone's food, remained oblivious and silent to Alice's question.

"Shun." Alice repeated and Shun looked up at her questioningly. "May I have a word in private?" The brawlers looked towards them, grinning. Maybe Alice and Shun finally decided to express their feelings to each other? Shun, who noticed Alice's hard stare and the brawlers grinning, sighed, but followed Alice out of the room to Marucho's backyard.

"So?" Shun asked patiently as they made their way to a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh Shun, what did you do to Klaus?" Alice asked pleadingly and Shun smirked.

"Nothing, Alice. Just blackmail." Alice glared playfully and Shun chuckled. "No lies, Alice! I promise." Alice sighed defeated, but made her way to the cherry blossom and sat down on the soft grass. Shun watched her, and followed her, leaning against the rough bark.

"Won't you sit, Shun?" Alice asked innocently, and Shun couldn't even afford to say no. He silently sat down next to Alice and Alice grinned. She instantly moved closer to Shun and without hesitation, rested her head on Shun's shoulder. Shun, who was too surprised to hide it, quickly changed his gaze towards the Sun which was setting in the distance. Slowly, and hesitantly, he wrapped his left arm around Alice, bringing her closer to his body. He felt Alice sigh in happiness, and Shun grinned victoriously mentally. If only she shared the same feelings…

"So what were you saying about blackmail?" Alice's voice chimed, bringing Shun back to reality.

"Ratting him out as a man-whore by buying girls off Craig's List." Shun retorted and Alice gasped.

"And I thought he was decent. How did you find out?"

"Ninja style, dear Alice."

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, the rest of the Brawlers had decided to watch Scream4, in which Marucho decided was he cue to go to sleep. Throughout the movie, Runo was clutching Dan's hand tightly, and was as good as on Dan's lap. Dan sighed happily, enjoying the closure of Runo's body. With one swoop of his arm, he brought Runo to sit on his lap, in which she did happily. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Runo hid her face in his chest, too scared to turn back to see the movie. Dan looked down at her lovingly, before cupping her face and kissing her passionately on the lips. Runo squealed but quickly kissed him in return. It soon turned out into a make-out session, and thank god Julie and Billy had left an hour ago to have privacy in one of the guest rooms.

…

Runo sighed happily as she and Dan were sharing the sofa, deciding to sleep there. Runo was in the comfort of Dan's arms and the comforter, which made her secure of no monsters or zombies coming after her. Dan was meanwhile enjoying having his nose inhaling Runo's strawberry scent. He felt Runo shiver quietly on his chest, which he instantly gripped tighter on his hold on Runo's waist. Runo's hands curled up on Dan's chest, and she hid her face in the crook of Dan's neck.

Funny, he smelled like pudding. Go figure.

"Dan, I'm scared." Runo whispered quietly when she heard a large thump from the back door.

"Don't worry, Runo. I'm here to protect you, and besides, it was just the wind." Dan said softly as he hummed a tune. Runo's eyes drooped, even though she tried to fight back. Runo was then welcomed to darkness.

Shun's eyes suddenly snapped opened and was welcomed with stars. He found himself lying down on the grass…_sleeping_ with…ALICE? Shun blushed heavily as he turned around to see Alice's arm wrapped around his neck, in which his hands were still wrapped around her waist.

_Guess we fell asleep, wonder if anyone saw us._ Shun thought quietly as he picked up Alice bridal style and carried her back to Marucho's house, but accidentally slamming the back door to hard, hoping no one woke up. He walked silently past the living room, smirking when he saw Runo and Dan snuggling on the couch. Shun crept upstairs to the room in which Alice was staying in, and laid Alice gently on the bed.  
><em>Goodnight, Alice.<em> Shun thought as he quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't it adorable :') I just felt in a fluffy mood so I decided to let my moods take over :D R&amp;R! Thanks for the previous reviews :3<strong>

**I'm soo sorry, I was supposed to publish this yesterday night, but I came from my school trip like at 12:3Oam (SERIOUSLY, I'm not even lying) & so I just decided to put it up today. Sorry! ;o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"We should do this more often. I really missed you guys." Alice said enthusiastically. The two months had gone by really quickly, and the brawlers enjoyed their time like going to places such as the park, movies, and the mall-much to the boy's dismay. Unfortunately, summer vacation was soon coming to its closing, which meant that Dan, Shun, and Julie were to travel back to Bayview and Billy had to go back to Africa.<p>

Marucho nodded in agreement. "I agree with Alice. Even though I still do not agree of the Bakugan going on vacation while we were, it still was a good idea. Remind me when the Bakugan are coming home from New Vestroia, Runo?"

Runo looked at her calendar. "According to what Tigrerra had told me, I'm pretty sure they'll be home by next week."

"But seriously! We should do this again next year, except you guys should visit us in Bayview or something!" Julie squealed and everyone nodded in agreement. Dan opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud hovering noise above them. They all glanced up, in which they were welcomed with Kato piloting Marucho's private jet.

"Guess our ride's here…" Shun mumbled and Julie burst into tears.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" She sobbed as she hugged Billy. "You guys better keep in touch!"

Runo nodded, her own tears threatening to fall. She felt like Dan being Dan, would soon forget about her and Alice, and would soon move on with his own life. Who knew how long it would be before she saw Dan again? Something would always come up, either saving the Bakugan or traveling in another dimension. Sometimes she wished they were _normal_ and average kids. But of course, then she would have never met Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie, Alice, Billy, or in fact anyone else. Bakugan brought all of them together in the first place.

Runo's thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being crushed in a warm embrace. She started blushing heavily when she realized she was crushed into Dan's chest.

"Dan…?" Runo questioned, looking up hesitantly. Dan smiled warmly, before pecking her lips gently.

"Runo, I'm feeling lovesick already." Dan said cheekily and Runo blushed heavily, gripping tightly to Dan's shirt and crying into a bare spot of his chest. Dan tried to sooth Runo by rubbing his hand up and down on her back.

"Oh, Dan, you won't break your promise, will you?" Runo whispered innocently, her voice cracking. Dan's eyes widened.

"No, Runo. I really care for you, don't doubt that. I can't wait till Thanksgiving Break or Christmas so I can hold you in my arms." Dan said softly as he nuzzled Runo's neck, wanting to smell her strawberry scent one more time before heading back to another continent.

"Well, I suppose it is your time to leave." Alice said sadly as she looked up at Shun. Shun's heart broke slightly looking at Alice so miserable, and at that moment he felt like crushing her into a warm and comforting embrace.

"Well, I'll still be seeing you in three weeks, Alice." Shun said in a comforting tone, hoping no one had heard him being so soft. Alice gave him a faint smile, her eyes brightening a bit.

"Of course, we're going to have a splendid time together!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully and Shun nodded slightly.

"Hate to interrupt, but it's time to depart." Kato reminded and everyone broke out of their conversations. Runo, Marucho, and Alice watched as Julie, Billy, Dan, and Shun walked into the jet, saying a final farewell before flying off.

"I miss them already." Sniffled Marucho and Alice and Runo whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

"Ugh, the torture!" Dan groaned, throwing the pillow over his head.

"Dan, get up! Don't you want to be with Shun before he leaves to New York?" Dan's mom shouted from downstairs and Dan sat up on his bed instantly.

"Oh yeah, he's leaving today! Oh gosh, I slept in! His flight is in half an hour!" Dan shouted frantically as he ran into his closet, but not before crashing into the closet door.

Drago shook his ball form. "Humans."

…

"Wow, we weren't sure you were going to make it Dan!" Julie squealed, clobbering him into a bear hug.

"Of course I'd be there for my best friend!" Dan grinned and did his nose signature, winking to Julie, who giggled in reply. Shun rolled his eyes, but gave a slight smile.

Shun smirked. "Well, I'm glad that you actually came before I left, otherwise it would be a waste of such a great Friday morning."

Dan snorted. "Hey at least I came! I know you're excited to see Alice."

Shun growled, a faint trace of pink on his cheeks. "Whatever. I'm too old to fight with you, man." Dan growled and everyone laughed, even Shun smiled.

After hugs from Julie and Dan and their family members, Shun picked up his suitcase and walked towards Marucho's private jet that was waiting for him. Shun turned around to give a faint nod, and then welcomed himself into Marucho's jet.

"DON'T FORGET TO PRACTICE YOUR NINJA MOVES, SHUN!" Shun's grandfather yelled after the plane.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile,<em>

Runo walked to Marucho's house holding one of Alice's suitcases, Alice holding the other. "Are you want to do this Alice, you know you can always change your mind-"

"Runo, I'll be fine. I've always wanted to become a pediatrician, and going to Hunter is going to help me accomplish my goal. I promise to chat online as much as I can." Alice promised. Runo looked at Alice hesitantly, but slowly nodded.

"Alright, Alice."

The two walked into Marucho's house, and were led to Marucho's roof, where Kato would soon arrive with the Private Jet.

"Alice, Runo, you guys are here!" Marucho greeted happily as they waited, leaning casually against the railing.

"Yes, I cannot wait for New York. Think of all the new adventures and excitement!" Alice gushed and Marucho chuckled.

"Indeed, New York City is a great place to sight-see. And Shun could accompany you around."

Runo grinned deviously. "Oh that's right, Shun's going to be there. Excited to see him, huh?"

Alice looked unfazed. "Why of course, he is our friend, is he not?"

Runo smacked her head. "Not like that. Are you oblivious to…" Runo was interrupted by Kato's voice that boomed the speakers of the Airway.

"Master Marucho, I am sorry to interrupt, but I am landing the plane in approximately twenty-five seconds." Marucho nodded.

"Copy that, Kato. I'll be greeting you at the entrance of the plane."

Marucho motioned to Alice that it was time to exit, in which Alice nodded back understandably.

"Goodbye, guys. I'll visit real soon, in about three months!" Alice exclaimed softly, trying to hide back her tears. However Runo just crushed Alice into a hug, sobbing into her chest.

"You're like the older sister I never had. I need you here…" Runo sobbed and Alice patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Runo. You'll be just fine, I promise." Alice whispered as she lightly kissed Runo's forehead tenderly, waving a small wave which gestured goodbye.

…

Alice walked into the private jet, spotting Shun standing in the corner, leaning on the wall. One leg was raised up, being supported by the wall, his other leg down on the floor. His amber eyes were closed, much to Alice's dismay, but he seemed to sense her presence, because he just nodded slightly, not even opening his eyes. Alice smiled lightly, still a bit disappointed that he wouldn't open his eyes. Alice made herself comfortable on the couch, and turning on the T.V, which was broadcasting about a murder in Tokyo.

Alice felt uncomfortable listening to such a cruel death, and quickly turned off the T.V.

"It's so sad." Alice thought to herself, not realizing she had spoken out loud. Shun opened his eyes, glancing at Alice curiously.

"What is?" Alice jumped up in surprise and looked at Shun surprisingly. "What's so sad?" Shun repeated and Alice flushed a bit.

"Oh, it's just the news on T.V. Isn't it so dreading to hear how cruel this world is, even past the beauties of nature? I just cannot simply understand why someone could be so cruel and cold-hearted to enjoying killing a person. I just wish everyone would love and respect the world as it should be." Alice said softly and looked at Shun's expression; calm and casual-same exterior as usual.

"They are not cruel, Alice. Yes some are, but not all. Many of them are just good-hearted people who went through many struggles and obstacles in their life. Just like you and I, many have no parents, or even at times, have no money to shelter for themselves. Some troubled people cannot understand what to do with their life, so they do the only thing they were raised as, fight back. They fight and kill to whoever stands in their way, but partially it is not their fault. I'm not saying what they are doing is correct and understandable, but I understand what they go through. It's difficult to know which path to take when there are difficult consequences on either end. So some not as knowledgeable take the path of crimes and the other take the path of difficulty. Yes, there are many just after their own desires, but there are others, that when you can look at the crime they committed, and their true nature, that they aren't really a bad person by heart."

Alice looked up at him with admiration. "How do you always know this kind of stuff, Shun?"

Shun's face lowered, a frown plastered on his face. "I'd rather not talk about this right at this moment, Alice."

Alice smiled gently and walked over to Shun, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Shun. But if you need an ear to listen, my doors are always going to be open." Shun smiled at her, thanking her silently for understanding.

Suddenly, Kato popped up on the big screen. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have reached New York City. Please be prepared to land."

"Thanks, Kato." Alice thanked sweetly as she went back to her seat and buckled her seat belts. Shun did the same thing as Alice as they prepared to see New York.

The adventures were just about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long time to update, I've been working with too many stories all at once, and as well trying to read &amp; review others stories :X<strong>

**Got My Prom Dress, finally happy, and am starting Chapter 7 now. Review, please! Thanks for the others who reviewed.**

**I'll try updating by Next Thursday x) Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Are the leaves here always this brown, Shun?" Alice asked curiously as the two walked out of the airport, heading towards the famous city of Manhattan, New York. Shun had insisted on carrying Alice's luggage along with his own, being the gentleman he was.<p>

"In Bayview, there is only summer and spring. It'd be either very hot or rainy all the time…I think we arrived in New York in the autumn season. It's when the leaves fall down and it starts to get a bit chillier, leading into winter."

Alice thought for a moment, but then nodded in agreement. "Yes, New York is very much like Russia, except we don't have this summer. It's only spring, fall, and much winter. I think I shall enjoy New York City very much, and I do hope to make more friends."

Shun smiled at her. "You don't need to hope, Alice. You make friends everywhere." Shun stated quietly and Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why aren't you more sociable? Why keep such a cold exterior, Shun?" Alice asked gently and Shun scowled.

"You wouldn't understand." Shun replied casually as he quickened his pace. Alice sighed but quickly caught up to Shun, both of them walking towards the parking lot where the taxis were waiting…

* * *

><p>Alice and Shun stood awkwardly at the corner of the sidewalk, starring at the big building of Hunter College. They watched as a billion people buzzed around the street, with their parents crying and congratulating them of actually making it to high school and not dropping out like an average American…<p>

"Wow, I wish our families were here," Alice sighed quietly and Shun looked over to her.

"Yeah, I bet they'd be proud of us." Shun stated quietly.

Alice's face lit up a bit. "Well, at least we got each other, Shun!"

Shun chuckled softly and once again picked up their luggage. "Thank god of that, right?"

…

"Here are your dorm numbers, have a nice day, and Welcome to Hunter College CUNY!" The secretary smiled warmly as she handed Shun and Alice their keys.

"You want to head to your dorm and unpack?" Shun asked and Alice nodded politely.

"If that's okay with you anyways," Alice said quickly and Shun laughed.

"Of course it is, Alice, let's head to your dorm." Shun said as he and Alice walked to the Dorm House, otherwise known as The Office of Residence Life. It was a big building, which they saw many kids entering.

"This is it, I guess." Alice stated quietly and Shun nodded as they walked in, being welcomed by a brown-haired secretary.

"Hi, my name is Cassandra, or you could call me Cassie. Please show me your ID and you'll be able to go to your dorms." Cassie exclaimed cheerfully as Alice and Shun gave her their ID cards. Cassie looked at them and then the paper in front of her and then checked something off. "Thank you, Mr. Kazami and Ms. Gehabich. Hope you enjoy your stay here and by the way, welcome to New York City!" Cassie greeted as she waved them off politely, in which Alice and Shun nodded in reply.

"Where's your room, Shun?" Alice asked as they entered the elevator. Shun looked at his ID card and keys.

"Fourth floor: room 424." Shun replied flatly and Alice frowned a bit.

"At least you'll get a good view of New York. I got room 242 on the second floor." Shun remained silent as he pressed the second floor.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, the two quickly exited the elevator, only to be greeted by girls running around shouting and walking around with suitcases in their hands, and even some running around in their pajamas yelling how cool this was. Shun and Alice glanced at each other.

"This is quite disturbing." Shun said quietly and Alice nodded in agreement as they looked around for room 242. They finally came across it on the right wing of the floor and it seemed to be quiet inside-which must've met Alice's roommates, had not arrived yet. Alice quickly opened her door and the two entered Alice's dorm with curiosity.

It was a plain beige color with a small kitchen in the front of the room, and right across it was a closet. As they walked further into the room, they found two beds and two desks, one on each side. Two chairs were placed for each desk, as well as one lamp, and there was a small closet next to the bed.

"Guess I am sharing my room with someone else." Alice concluded as she decided to take the window side. Shun dropped her luggage gently on Alice's bed and they sat on her bed exhaustingly.

"Long trip and we're finally here." Alice sighed; smiling slightly and Shun nodded tiredly as he sat on Alice's bed and leaned on the wall. Alice opened her suitcase, and started unpacking, as Shun watched her quietly. The first thing Alice withdrew out of her bag was a picture frame, and Shun smiled quickly as he recognized it. It was a group picture taken right after they had saved Vestroia from Naga. That was about six years ago. Now that New Vestroia was safe and all the Bakugan returned to New Vestroia, the Brawlers were now permitted to act like the average child, which meant back to school.

"You miss those days, don't you?" Shun asked, but it came out more of a statement. Alice looked up surprisingly, hesitated, but then nodded, smiling sadly.

"I miss how life was simple so back then, and that our biggest problem we had was to save the Bakugan from Naga. These days, we have to go all around the Universe to save each planet, as well as trying to "fit in" as an average child. I wish sometimes we could just be one person doing one thing, you know what I mean?" Shun nodded and Alice continued, "Like I cannot walk out in Russia without neighbors pointing at me like I'm some exhibition exclaiming that I'm the girl who saved the Galaxy or how I whipped Masquerade's ass or something related to Bakugan. They do not recognize me as that neighbor who used to voluntarily babysit their children before the Bakugans, or that I was an A+ student in school, or nothing of the sort. I just wish I could be accepted for who I am, not what I accomplished, and that too with the help of others."

"But you did most of the work, Alice. Without you, I don't think we would have ever able to save Earth." Shun replied quietly and Alice shook her head.

"That's just it. I was the bad guy, Shun. I didn't help; I just did the right thing by joining the true side. But I don't like to battle, and even though I do not like to admit this-but it irritates me when people ask me why I quit being a brawler. You cannot quit being a brawler…it's something that's a part of you, and you can't quit being you, and I had never quit Bakugan either, or even stopping to help the Bakugans any way I could. I just do not like seeing brawlers battle, and I conclude that saving the Earth would be more accomplished with you and the rest of the brawlers. You do not need me to hold you guys back and be a burden." Alice whispered, her voice trembling a bit.

Shun's eyes widened as he looked at Alice. "Who told you that?" Shun growled and Alice looked away embarrassingly. Shun moved closer to Alice, and awkwardly put his arm around her, his cheeks tinted with pink. Alice couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears in Shun's arms, her arms wrapping around Shun's neck and Shun sighed in relief as he hugged her back, bringing her in closer to his body, as well as rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm such a bad person, Shun," Alice muttered sadly.

"No, Alice, your one of our best brawler. Your skills and tactics are something Dan needs to pick up on…heck even I need to! Don't doubt yourself, Alice." Shun whispered soothingly in Alice's ear and Alice's tears slowly deceased.

After wiping her tears and controlling her sobs, she rested her head on Shun's shoulder, sighing in contempt. Shun smiled as he continued to hug Alice, fully aware of the fact that Alice was now sitting on his lap and hugging him.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, revealing a blonde haired girl with green eyes. "Oops, sorry to disturb you guys!" The girl squeaked apologetically and Shun and Alice quickly broke the embrace, not able to look at each other in the eyes.

"It's okay, you're my new roommate?" Alice asked as she got off her bed and walked towards the girl. The girl nodded sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you two. My name is Destiny White, I'm from Michigan." Destiny greeted, holding her right hand out, in which Alice shook it politely.

Alice smiled softly. "My name's Alice Gehabich. I'm from Russia," Alice paused, introducing Shun. "This is my friend Shun, he's from Japan."

Destiny's eyes widened. "I knew I recognized you guys from somewhere. You're the famous battle brawler!" Destiny squealed and Shun rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll take that as my queue to leave. I'll see you later, Alice." Shun said flatly as he quickly left the room without waiting for a reply.

Alice sighed, but smiled slightly at Destiny, who frowned slightly. "I'm sorry for scaring your boyfriend away. I just want your guys autograph-considering that you were one of those teens that rescue the Universe for the past 5 to 6 years."

Alice blushed heavily. "Shun is not my boyfriend, we are just friends."

Destiny scowled at her. "What! Why? You two are meant for each other, I think the whole world agrees. It's so obvious you two have feelings for each other…" Destiny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alice shook her head. "Shun does not like me in that way. I think it would be better if we remain friends, and I don't want to ruin our friendship for desiring something more."

Destiny sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Could I get my signature, now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the previous reviews, please review on this chapter. Sorry i haven't updated over a month, family problems &amp; i haven't had much time...I'll try updating soon, bye! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Alice looked at her new so called "room" in which she was going to stay in for the next four years of her life. It might never replace her heart-warming room in Russia, or the cozy room she shared with Runo back in Tokyo, Japan; but it had its own special glow in it. All over her billboard, which was placed over her wooden desk, was covered with billions of pictures of her and the brawlers. Alice glanced at the picture of her and Shun on the far end of the billboard. Alice was hugging a stuffed bear, in which Shun's arm was draped around her. In this picture, surprisingly, he was smiling…and looking down at Alice. Alice must've not noticed this while posing for the picture, for she had been facing the camera. Alice peered closer to the picture, to notice Shun's cheeks tinted pink.<p>

_Had he been blushing? Had Destiny, Julie, and Runo been correct of Shun liking-__**liking**__ me? Oh who am I kidding, he loves me in the sisterly-brother way!_ Alice thought sadly as she flopped on to her bed tiredly. Her eyes slowly drooped, and by the time she knew it-she fell asleep.

…

"Alice. Alice, wake up." She heard a soft whisper call out, shaking her shoulders gently. Alice's eyes blurred for a second until her focus was laid onto an amber-eyed boy. Shun blushed slightly as he backed his head away from Alice's, scratching his head bashfully.

"Hey Shun! How long have I been asleep?" Alice asked curiously, still not able to be familiar with her dorm room. Shun glanced at his watch before replying.

"About 7:30pm. You've been asleep for more than an hour, I was going to ask you something, but you wouldn't answer the door. Your dorm mate," Shun scowled a bit, "Kindly, yet annoyingly let me in."

Alice giggled, fully aware that Destiny must've bribed him for his signature in order to receive the dorm keys. Shun glared at her playfully as he got up from her bed, looking around the room curiously. His eyes lingered on the picture of Alice and him during the Carnival. Oh how he wished they were together…

Alice's sweet voice broke Shun out of his concentration. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Shun blushed a bit, remembering the whole purpose of why he was in here. "Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the diner across the street. To be honest, I don't know how good the food is here…"

Alice nodded, fully understanding. "Sure, but can you wait for a moment? I'd really like to change my clothes." Shun nodded, blushing slightly as well.

"Err-of course, sorry about that." Shun blushed, scratching his head sheepishly as he walked out of the room and gently closed the door. He sighed quietly as he leaned against the wall, tucking his hands into his pockets. _Alice must think of me of a fool now._

The door once again opened, with Alice dressed with a white tee-shirt that said, "I Love New York" and dark blue denim jeans with black ballerina flats. Her hair was tied up by a bow and she smiled eagerly at Shun.

"Alright, I'm ready Shun. Lead the way!" Shun smiled, mentally thinking to himself how beautiful she looked.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

><p>"So what do you wish to grow up as Shun?" Alice asked politely as they both waited for their breakfast.<p>

"Doctor" Shun replied flatly and Alice frowned a bit. It was always hard to start a conversation with Shun, because he always wanted to end it.

"Why?" Alice asked curiously, and Shun lifted his gaze at her.

"Because," Shun started with a slight sigh, "I don't want anybody to lose anyone anymore. I want to help save a life-not just with my martial arts, but also my brains. I realized with even all the strength in the world, I wasn't able to save my…mother. She left me, gave up her whole life for me, and left me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I don't want another child to lose their mother, or father, because of something that could have been avoided. I might be strong, but it didn't mean I was able to protect a loved one from death." Shun turned to look at the rain, which was now dropping heavily outside.

Alice's eyes water with emotion. She brought her hand across the table to Shun's and gripped his tightly, making him look up at her. She smiled sadly at him and Shun cracked a small smile as well. "Shun, you're just…amazing!" Shun blushed but Alice didn't stop there, "I understand how you feel. As you know, my parents died from leukemia, and I wish for the same thing for all children that were left orphans like us. That's why I want to be a pediatrician. I want little children to realize-that no matter what life gives us, we're strong enough to survive through it. That even through the worst, someone out there still loves and cares for you. I don't know what I would've done without grandfather, or you, or the rest of the brawlers. I had no one in this world…but all of you gave me hope. And I want you to know, Shun, that all your friends are going to be there for you…no matter what."

Shun smiled as he intertwined both of their hands and he gripped her hands tightly. "Thanks, Alice." He whispered quietly and Alice nodded back. They gazed into each others eyes, heads leaning in closer…

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GOING OUT!" They heard a voice squeal from behind them and they quickly broke away, blushing heavily. Destiny groaned.

"NO, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY LIKE THAT…DON'T MIND ME!" Destiny commanded, still holding her camera.

Shun growled. "Why do you have a camera with you? You know what; forget that-I don't even want to know. What I want to know is why you're not giving us any privacy." Shun said angrily and Alice giggled slightly, once again holding Shun's hand.

"Oh, Shun, calm down. Destiny didn't mean any harm." Alice said softly and Destiny nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, I didn't mean any trouble-I just wanted to take a picture to put on the ShunxAlice fanfiction website…" Destiny explained quickly.

Shun raised his brow and Alice blushed. "…fanfiction website?" Shun asked slowly, clearly confused.

Destiny's face lit up. "Oh, you guys haven't seen it? I have my laptop; I can show it to you right now!"

Alice and Shun glanced at each other hesitantly, but nodded to Destiny-giving her permission to continue. Destiny excitedly pulled up another chair from a table and sat herself next to Alice…as well as making sure that she moved Alice's chair slightly closer to Shun's so that they were five centimeters distance. Destiny turned on the internet browser and went onto a website called "Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fanfiction" and filtered in Shun x Alice. Shun and Alice started blushing heavily as they saw how many stories were written about them.

"This," Destiny started, pointing at the screen, "is a community globally that write stories about their favorite people/celebrities. Other words, they're fan-made stories, and there are soooooo many fans that love the couple Shun and Alice." Destiny said proudly as she pointed at the number…in which Shun and Alice sweat dropped.

"…but we're not even ehrm-dating…and is that KLAUS x ALICE?" Shun started at the screen with wide eyes and a frown on his face. Alice and Destiny sweat dropped.

"…There are a lot of Alice and Dan couples too…" Destiny mumbled, which Shun, unfortunately heard.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD COUPLE ALICE AND THAT IDIOT?" Shun stated with wide eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the story that said Klaus x Alice with hatred.

…

"What is this fuckery?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as usual. I know, I haven't updated in MONTHS. SOOO SORRY. School started and I'm quite stressed with a lot of work. But if you do have any questions please inbox me…or PM me about my name on facebook. We have a fanfiction group on facebook-please join!<strong>

**Go on my profile for the latest stories I've written, and stories that are "upcoming".**

**Chapter dedication to:**  
><strong>Shadowwing1994<strong>  
><strong>FlowersOverBoys<strong>  
><strong>Kat-Kath<strong>  
><strong>RockyBlue DanxRuno<strong>  
><strong>DDR326<strong>  
><strong>PhoenixTheirin<strong>  
><strong>Laura Lim<strong> **(HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN ! :D )**  
><strong>animerules96<strong>  
><strong>and last but not least…Ava Kaiba :)<strong>

**Thanks for all my reviews for putting up with me for so long! Till next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>After that incident with Destiny at the café, Destiny decided to leave Shun and Alice…hoping not to mess with Shun's anger and let Alice deal with it. Alice, herself, had quite a hard time calming Shun down, so that they could finally order some dinner.<p>

"So, what would you like to eat?" Shun asked Alice as she looked through the menu.

"Mhm…the noodle soup looks really good, and it's pretty cheap compared to all the other foods on the menu." Alice said with a smile and Shun nodded.

"May I take your order?" A waiter said, smiling widely, though Shun couldn't help but be annoyed how he was just staring at Alice like that. Why couldn't guys stop looking at _his _Alice?

Shun coughed loudly, making the waiter roll his eyes but plaster a fake smile towards him. "I'd like to order two noodle soups, please." Shun asked unemotionally and the waiter nodded.

"Anything to drink? Desert?" The waiter asked, his eyes twinkling towards Alice. Alice quickly scanned the menu.

"Mhm, just a vanilla tempura, I suppose. How about you, Shun?" Alice asked, looking towards Shun.

"Just a cup of Chamomile tea, thanks." Shun stated, and glared at the waiter slightly, hoping the waiter would get a clue of walking away now…

The waiter, again, faked a smile and nodded walking away, but not before grinning sweetly to Alice. Shun gritted his teeth.

"I don't like this place anymore." Shun mumbled and Alice looked at him confusingly.

"Why? The waiter was quite nice, too."

"Of course he was, just that he was **too** nice." Shun emphasized on the word "too." It took Alice a moment to register the fact that Shun was basically…jealous.

Alice started giggling, then immediately covered her mouth with her hand hoping she hadn't offended him. Shun blushed but glared at her.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead, let it all out." Shun stated flatly and Alice broke into small angelic giggles, that Shun had to admit it was adorable…despite he was the cause of all her laughter.

"I'm sorry, Shun," Alice finally said after she calmed down, "It's just that you don't have to be jealous of the waiter. It's not like I'm going to go out with him and ditch you." Alice said gently and Shun looked away.

"Yeah, I know that, it's just downright irritating. Shouldn't he be flirting with some other girl who's NOT with company?" Shun stated disgustingly as he gazed at the waiter who was heading back with their meal.

The waiter gave Shun a sly smile as he set down the plates onto the table and walked away whistling, not before giving Alice a big smile. Shun growled and Alice looked at him with concern.

"It's alright, Shun." Alice said soothingly as she placed her hand on top of his. Shun and Alice both blushed, but it had made Shun look at Alice again.

Shun broke the silence, even though he wish he didn't. "Ehrm, let's eat before our soup gets cold."

Alice blushed slightly, but nodded as she slowly slipped her hand away from Shun's and started to blow on her soup gently before sipping her soup. Shun looked over at her curiously.

"So, how is it?" he asked her and she gave him a small grin.

"It's pretty good! I should get their recipe so I can make it next time." Alice said and Shun nodded as he tasted the soup, and then slowly nodding.

"Yes, this is pretty good." Shun agreed as he continued to drink/eat the soup in silence. After they were both done eating as well as having small chats that quickly ended, the same waiter came back with the bill as well as a "treat" for Alice.

"Here you go." The waiter said as he was giving Alice the bill. Shun, being the ninja he was quickly snatched the bill from the waiter, much to the waiter and Alice's disappointment.

"Shun, I can pay for it too, it won't be all that fair you paying for it." Alice pouted and Shun chuckled but paid the whole amount anyways.

"It's alright, Alice, I insist." He stated and then his eyes stumbled upon a phone number attached to the bill. He looked back at the waiter who seemed to be quite nervous.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shun asked annoyingly as he gestured at the phone number.

The waiter gulped his fears and pretended to act tough, "well, you see, that wasn't meant for you. It was meant for your lady friend."

Shun glared at him as he abruptedly got up from his seat. "Do you not understand when a girl isn't interested? Or do I have to show it to you the hard way?" Shun hissed and Alice's eyes widened and she quickly got to Shun's side and wrapped her arms around his hand, pleading for him to sit down.

"Please, Shun, not here. He didn't mean any harm." Alice whispered and Shun sighed irritatingly as he sat back down, yet continued to glare at the waiter.

The waiter, finally being smart, decided it was wise to take the moment to flee before this jealous customer would be the cause of his early death. Shun's arm had still been wrapped around by Alice's so when had sat down, it had caused her to lose her balance and stumble onto Shun's lap.

Alice blushed heavily, and was about to get up when Shun wrapped his arm around her waist, trapping her on his lap.

"Uhm Shun?" Alice asked unsurely of his intentions.

Shun smiled slyly but raised his eyebrow as if he was innocent. "Problem, Alice?" Shun asked causally and it caused Alice to believe that all was done on purpose.

"Uh, never mind." She said quickly. It was best not to question him, besides he didn't seem to be in a good mood especially after this whole waiter incident. The waiter had come back, and Shun was proud to say he enjoyed seeing the disappointment on the waiter's face as he saw Alice on Shun's lap.

"Uhm, here's your receipt sir, have a nice day." The waiter gritted through his teeth as he faked a smile to the "couple" and walked away mumbling swear words. Shun helped Alice up as he and Alice left the café in silence.

Shun noticed Alice shiver and he quickly took off his leather jacket and put it on Alice. Alice was about to protest, but the look on Shun's face, she best decided to give him a thankful smile and hug it closely on her. Shun's arm went around Alice's shoulder, so that it allowed Alice to share some of Shun's body heat and vice versa.

"Aren't you cold without the jacket, Shun?" Alice asked worriedly and Shun shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Shun assured her as they walked silently back to the campus, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so soooooooorry for the long wait, my dear reviewers! I would update, if it weren't that school came first : Well, now that it's mid-winter break *happy dance* be tuned for all my stories to be updated :D dass right. Party time for everyone. Keep on reviewing, and thanks for all the beautiful compliments, & don't forget to join our fanfiction group on facebook~  
>Dedication to:<br>all my fanfiction buddies on facebook, I'm too lazy to name all twenty two of you L0L**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>After Shun and Alice returned to the dorms, Shun walked Alice to her room. On his way there, he was praying that he didn't have to encounter another meeting with Alice's roommate, Destiny. But of course, <strong>destiny<strong> was never on his side and Shun cringed as he heard a familiar voice calling him and Alice from behind them.

"Alice! Shun! You guys are back, thank god. I was thinking at first you guys were doing something you'll regret…" Destiny said slyly and Alice blushed as Shun glared at Destiny.

"What do you want, already?" Shun said coldly, in which Destiny ignored and linked her arms with Alice.

"Well, you're obviously dropping Alice off to **our **room, so of course I'll be joining you guys." Destiny teased and Shun groaned.

"Forget it! Alice will be happy in your company." Shun muttered sarcastically as he let go of Alice's arm. "Good night, Alice."

Alice giggled. "Good night Shun, thanks for the dinner! I'll see you in the morning." Shun nodded in acknowledgment as he stepped into the elevator.

"Wait! No goodbye for me? I SEE YOU SHUN!" Destiny whined as she stomped her foot as they saw the last of Shun's last face, which was plastered with a sneer, as the elevator doors closed. Alice laughed and pulled Destiny along to their room.

"Don't worry about it. Shun usually doesn't get along with people he isn't close with." Alice explained as they entered their room.

Destiny pouted. "Well, he doesn't seem to want to get close with anyone. But still, I'm glad you're my roommate! I told my mom all about it during lunch and she didn't believe that I had Alice Gehabich, the world-famous battle brawler and renowned hero of Earth as my roommate-and Shun Kazami attends Hunter College! Seems like such a dream." Destiny fan-girl squealed as she collapsed onto her bed with a content sigh. "I must have saved a country in my previous life, right?"

Alice giggled as she sat down on her bed. "I already have taken a great liking into you, Destiny. I hope we'll be great friends in the future." She said as she held her hand out.

Destiny's eyes widened as she sat up and stared at Alice. "You want to be friends with…me?" Alice nodded holding a small smile on her face. Destiny jumped up from her bed and created the loudest fan-girl scream New York had ever heard.

...

Shun, who had been heading towards his dorm, heard a scream from upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling confusingly.

"Someone must've really hurt themselves to yell like that." He mumbled as he entered his room, wondering when his roommate was to arrive…

* * *

><p>At about 1 in the morning, Shun heard a slight knock at his door. He first decided to ignore it, but the knocking got more impatient and harsher than the last. Annoyingly, Shun got up; this was his first real day away from his grandfather and all that training…and now his beauty sleep was being disturbed? He concluded whoever it was, was going to receive the Great Wrath of Shun Kazami.<p>

With his eyes red with fury and his bed hair clearly visible, he opened the door, a handful of swear words ready for the person behind this disturbance; when he saw the face. No sound came out of his mouth as he stared with his mouth open slightly. Finally he realized he had been standing there awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here so late at night…Klaus?"

* * *

><p><strong>You thought it was Alice didn't you ;) I originally wanted it to be Alice for a bit of romance- but of course you can't always have it your way…<strong>

**Anyways time for excuses. But I got none. Honestly, I couldn't find time to write a new chapter for any of my stories. I either had a really bad case of writer's block or I didn't feel like spending time to write a new chapter. It's not because I've given up, but I've found more things that have become my top priorities…for example, my horrible grades at a difficult school. But I thank all my reader that are still supporting me after the long wait and dealing with me and my weird updates. But I honestly am going to try to update faster, considering school is coming to an end and vacation is coming up. Yes it's finally up to the 10 day countdown! Love you all. Review please 33**  
><strong>Thanks guys!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Klaus stood in front of Shun's door, his hair damp and his clothes soaked with water which was dripping onto the floor. In his hand, which was held out expectantly, was a drooping red rose.<p>

Klaus' smile withered off his face as he suddenly saw who it was.

"Shun, what are you doing here?" Klaus whispered surprisingly and Shun raised a brow.

"That's actually the question I should be asking you." Shun growled. "I mean after all, why are you knocking on my dorm at 1am in New York offering a rose? Shouldn't you be in Germany right now…?"

"I thought this was Alice's room…" Klaus mumbled to himself, and unfortunate to him, Shun heard.

"Stop bothering Alice, I thought we already discussed this." Shun said, annoyed at the fact that he had to deal with these kinds of things at 1am. Klaus gulped, but straightened his form as if trying to regain his dignity…or what was left of it anyways.

"Yes, but I just wanted to see her for a last time…"

Shun growled in frustration. "She's not dying, Klaus. Go home-I'm too sleepy to deal with you at the moment." Then, Shun banged the door behind him, to prove his point.

Klaus huffed indignantly as he called his butler to pick him up. What a waste of his beauty sleep.

…

"Oh Shun, you look so tired. Was it that hard for you to adjust sleeping here?" Alice asked with concern as Shun's eyes visibly showed bags under his eyes. Shun groaned irritatingly. Shun and Alice were seated in a bakery, waiting for their bagels and hot chocolate.

"Stupid Klaus." Shun mumbled, where Alice heard only the word "Klaus"

"Klaus? What about him?" Alice asked curiously. Shun looked at her face and shook his head.

"It's nothing important. Should we go pickup our schedules now?" Shun asked and Alice nodded in agreement as they grabbed their orders and walked through the wind back to their now so called home. After picking up their schedules, both Alice and Shun compared their schedules.

"We have English, Anatomy, and microbiology together!" Alice cheered happily and Shun smiled.

"That's great! We also have a lot of common free time together too." Shun pointed out and Alice blushed but nodded happily.

"I have a feeling this will be a great year." Alice said as she looked out the window of the main lobby. Shun nodded, wondering how their memories together will affect their future. As they thought the same thing together, the rain slowly started pouring down on the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see, right? I'm not dead guys lol. I'm so sorry about not updating for such a long time. Other than excuses such as Hurricane Sandy, sickness, and others, I think the main reason was just my lousy procrastination. <strong>

**I know you guys have been anticipating this story the most to be updated and I gave you such a horrible short chapter, and I'm sorry about that. It's just that I have to update all my stories and I have such a bad writer's block for this story so when I find a real good twist to this story I'll definitely daily update. But this doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story, or like updating after a year. I'm just going to continue this story right after I update all my other stories. Thanks for your patience guys! Once I get on routine to updating, you'll see all my stories updating consistently that you'll get tired of seeing my username ;) love you guys!**

**R&R please! **


End file.
